Kristanna Love Story
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are having a wonderful marriage, everything is going smoothly, until, Hans decides to ruin it, but the only questions are: Will he be able to get what he wants? Will his brothers join sides with Anna? Will his secret finally be exposed? Will Anna and Kristoff live happily ever after? Will Anna have children who'll call her sister Aunt Elsa and Olaf Uncle Olaf?


_**Kristanna Love Story**_

Anna was in Elsa's ice palace, practicing ice skating, as for now, she's slipping and falling.

"Can we take a break now?" Anna asked.

"Of course, Anna." Elsa said. "You tired?" She nodded.

"How come you make it look so easy?" Anna asked. She shrugged.

"Practice, that's all." Elsa said.

"Hahaha! You're joking, right?" Anna asked. She shook her head.

"Elsa's right, Anna. Just glide and pivot. Like me!" Olaf said, skating. "1, 2, 3. See? It's easy!"

"OK…I'll try." Anna said. She slowly let go of Elsa, wobbling, but then she got the hang of it.

"See? You got it!" Elsa said. Anna smiled as she continued skating, they came next to her. _**_**_ Kristoff was almost done with his work, one more block; then he can go home to see his Anna.

"You hungry, Sven?" Kristoff asked Sven, who nudged at his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm starved." Kristoff said in Sven's voice. "I miss Anna."

"I know bud." Kristoff said, patting his nose. "One more block then we're done." He licked him. He carried the ice block, heaving and breathing heavily. This is a lot of work. He was tired.

"Sir Kristoff?" Kai asked. "It's time to go."

"Thank you." Kristoff said. Then he and Sven went to the boat.

"Next stop: Elsa's ice palace!" Kai said. Kristoff turned to Sven and gave him a carrot.

"Thank you for being with me, Kai." Kristoff said.

"You're welcome, Sir Kristoff." Kai said. "Anytime." They finally came home and Anna ran in his arms. Suddenly, Kai came to the palace; his eyes were wide with fear. He was shaking hard.

"A letter…from Prince Hans." Kai said. They all looked at each other, fear in their eyes. _**_**_

Finally! Hans's foolish brothers let him go from his prison. He can't wait to see Elsa's reaction.

"Hans…you sure you wanna do this?" Jack asked. Hans turned to him.

"Leave." Hans said. He nodded and left.

 _ **Dear Queen Elsa,**_

 _ **I'll kidnap Anna and hurt her badly...So if you don't give me the kingdom…I promise you that your sister will be screaming and crying for help. So I suggest that you give me your kingdom. Or. Anna. Will. Pay. And you will pay the consequences as well…but worse…be prepared. I wonder…how strong you are. Without. Your. Powers. I also have…guess what? Fire powers!**_

 _ **Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.**_

He...can't…wait…to…see…Elsa…panic…worry…and…most…importantly…try…to…kill… _**_**_

Elsa looked at Kai as she slowly took the letter from him, breathing heavily…..….It read:

 _ **Dear Queen Elsa,**_

 _ **I'll kidnap Anna and hurt her badly...So if you don't give me the kingdom…I promise you that your sister will be screaming and crying for help. So I suggest that you give me your kingdom. Or. Anna. Will. Pay. And you will pay the consequences as well…but worse…be prepared. I wonder…how strong you are. Without. Your. Powers. I also have…guess what? Fire powers!**_

 _ **Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.**_

Elsa dropped it and fell to her knees, her powers freezing the ground little by little.

"Elsa?" Anna asked. "A-Are you alright?"

"No." Elsa said, slowly getting up with her help.

"What's that?" Anna asked. "Hans?" Elsa nodded.

"OK…now what?" Olaf asked.

"I don't know…but I'm gonna beat him up." Kristoff said.

"So protective." Anna said. "I love that about you." She made him blush; making his face turns red as a tomato, making Elsa and Olaf stifle a giggle. She kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly… _**_**_ "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Hans mocked. "The Snow Queen, Princess, Snowman, Reindeer and the Ice Reindeer Boy." Kristoff was about to attack. "All together."

"Ice Reindeer Boy?!" Kristoff yelled. "Who are you calling Ice Reindeer Boy? Selfish Prince!"

"Name calling? Boys?" Hans said. That stopped Kristoff in his tracks. Sven was ready to attack, so he snapped his fingers and his brothers grabbed Sven and tied him to the ground. Kristoff and everyone else ran to help him, but his brothers held them back. Elsa tried to attack him with her powers, but one of his brothers, grabbed her arms, twisting them, making her cry out in agony. They did the same thing to everyone else. He walked up to them, kicking the pathetic snowman out of the way. He fell to the ground; his body went into different directions, making him laugh.

"OLAF!" They cried.

"I'm OK!" Olaf said.

"SHUT UP!" Hans snapped. "As for you three…goodnight." And then his brothers knocked them out, taking Anna with them. This is gonna be fun! Have fun, Elsa….without Anna… _**_**_ The first thing Anna noticed when she woke up was it was too dark and her head in a lot of pain.

"Hello princess." A voice said. Hans.

"What do you want?!" Anna asked ready to punch him…but then she realize something. "Elsa?"

"Elsa's not here, princess." Hans said.

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Anna screamed.

"Calm down! She's fine…but she won't any longer." Hans said.

"Wait…what?" Anna asked.

"I mean…she'll realize that your missing and she'll freak out." Hans said. "Jim?"

"Yes Hans?" His brother, Jim said.

"Make sure Anna…suffers." Hans said. They nodded. "I'm paying a visit." Her eyes grew wide. _**_**_ As Elsa slowly regained consciousness, she saw Olaf and Kristoff trying to help her up. Anna…..

"Are you alright?" Kristoff asked. She nodded. "Anna's missing."

"I know." Elsa said, clenching her fists. "He's in so much trouble once I get my hands on him."

"May I, your Majesty, punch him in the face, with your permission, of course?" Kristoff asked.

"Certainly…he deserves it." Elsa said.

"That Hans is a big jerk." Olaf said.

"You got that right, Olaf." Elsa said. "But first we have to make a plan."

"Leave at dawn?" Kristoff asked.

"Leave at dawn." Elsa said. They started making the plan. They untied Sven and he helped them. _**_**_ Great! Hans is gone and now she's stuck with his brothers. She backed away from them in fear.

"P-Please don't hurt me." Anna said.

"We're not." One of them said. "Let us introduce ourselves: I'm John, that's Jack, Jason, James, Jo, DJ, Adam, Mike, Nick, Jim, Joe, and Derek." She's shocked, but now she knows their names.

"Wait…you're not gonna hurt me?" Anna asked. They shook their heads. "How come?"

"Cause unlike Hans, we're nice." Jim said. "But we have to find a way to make him believe that we hurt you…but how?" His brothers went and got some rope and tied her hands behind her back with it. She didn't say anything. "Maybe if, you'll allow us, we can do a simple…torture?"

"Like what?" Anna asked.

"A small beating…just tell us if we really do hurt you." Jack said. She nodded. "Ready?"

"Wait…will you let me write a letter to my sister?" Anna asked. They nodded. "I just want to let her know that you won't hurt me, so she doesn't, you know, freeze you…she cares about me."

"We understand…but now, shall we begin?" Nick asked. She nodded. Now, after tying the ropes on her wrist, they chained her against the wall, each brother would either punch or kick her, and ask if she was OK so far, she'd nod. But one of them accidentally punched her too hard, causing her to fall to her knees, in which, they had to unchain and untie her, so she could have a small breather. After she was finished with her "beating," She wrote a letter to Elsa and Kristoff…... _**_**_ Kristoff opened the door to Elsa's room to see a letter on the floor. He picked it up and read it.

 _ **Dear Elsa and Kristoff,**_

 _ **As you know by now, I've been kidnapped, but please don't worry, for as it turns out, they are trying to help me. They told me why Hans is evil…but now he has fire powers…so please be careful…I love you. I promise you that I'll be fine…so take your time…have a safe trip…**_

 _ **Love, Anna.**_

Immediately, after reading the letter…he had a flashback with Grandpabbie a few days ago.

 _ **Kristoff's Flashback:**_

 _ **Kristoff was with Grandpabbie, trying to talk to him, but he turned away, sadness in his eyes.**_

" _ **Grandpabbie, are you OK?" Kristoff asked.**_

" _ **Kristoff…I have something important to tell you." Grandpabbie said.**_

" _ **What's wrong?" Kristoff asked.**_

" _ **It's about…Prince Hans." Grandpabbie said. "I-I was forced to…"**_

" _ **Forced to what?" Kristoff asked.**_

" _ **Forced to give him…fire powers." Grandpabbie said. He stood in shock.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Kristoff, are you OK?" Elsa asked. _**_**_ "Princess?" James asked.

"Yes?" Anna said.

"I apologize from earlier today…I thought you were Hans." James said.

"Why? What did you use to do to Hans?" Anna asked.

"Torture him...he did something we'll never forgive him for…killing our parents." John said.

"HE-WHAT?!" Anna cried. "MONSTER! HE'S A M-MONSTER!" They shook their heads. _**_**_ Elsa looked at him. He had something in his hands. What the? She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kristoff…what is that…in your hands?" Elsa asked.

"Oh! Um, a letter, from…" Kristoff trailed off.

"From…whom?" Elsa asked.

"Anna." Kristoff said. Elsa stood completely frozen. Anna's…alive?

"Anna? She's alive?" Elsa asked.

"It seems so…and it turns out that Hans's brothers didn't hurt her." Kristoff said.

"Thank goodness…but now let's go." Elsa said.

"Oh! Right! Let's go!" Kristoff said.

"LET'S GO SAVE ANNA!" Olaf said. He and Elsa stifled a laugh. Olaf! Always so positive! _**_**_ Olaf was sitting next to Elsa in the sled, telling her everything about what Hans did to Anna.

"He locked the door behind him, leaving her to freeze, but I saved her, telling her that it wasn't Hans that loved her, but Kristoff. Then a little later, we saw them running to us." Olaf said.

"It was actually Sven who convinced me to go to Anna…I was hesitant." Kristoff said.

"Hans lied to me." Elsa said. "When I was imprisoned…he told me Anna hasn't come back yet."

"Actually, he was right…I was still trying to bring her back here." Kristoff said.

"OK…but what about when Anna was trying to save me? Was that true?" Elsa asked.

"I was helping her to go to Kristoff…so Hans was lying." Olaf said. "Hans, he's a liar."

"But she ran to me instead, though." Elsa said. "W-Why did she do that?"

"She loves you…that's why." Olaf said. "She told me that she didn't know what love was."

"But…" Elsa trailed off. "I hurt her…abandoned her…I'm a m-monster." She started crying.

"No." Kristoff said. Elsa looked at him. "You create beautiful things…you're special…unique."

"Yeah, and if it weren't for you…..I wouldn't be here." Olaf said. She hugged him. _**_**_ Anna inhaled sharply; until she heard the door slam open…Hans. She had burning hatred!

"I knew it." Hans said. "YOU TRAITORS!" He slammed his hands against the door. Not good.

"We didn't-" Jack said, being interrupted. She looked at Hans, fear and anger in her eyes. Elsa.

"Have the heart to hurt her?" Hans teased. "I thought so…but I do." She backed away from him.

"You have to go through us…first." John said. He struck her in the heart, she cried out in pain.

"So be it." Hans said. His brothers ran to her, they tried to help, but couldn't. She's gonna die!

"ANNA!" She heard a voice say. "ANNA!" Elsa...Kristoff…She needs their attention...but how? _**_**_ Kristoff saw Anna; Hans's brothers were protecting her. Thank goodness…but now it's his turn.

"Hey Hans!" Kristoff said. He turned around and immediately, Elsa, Olaf, and his brothers were by his side. Elsa and Olaf ran to Anna's side to help her. "You and what army, Hans?"

Suddenly, Hans used his fire powers, but Elsa defended Kristoff. Kristoff ran from behind him, he got his sword out, pointing, bearing it on his heart. Elsa and his brothers surrounded him.

"It's over Hans." Kristoff said.

"Give it up." Elsa said.

"You can never hurt us again!" Olaf said.

"Sure, but I still have her." Hans said, pulling Anna, creating a fireball only inches near her neck.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" Anna cried, struggling to escape. "LET ME GO! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"So brothers, you were helping her?" Hans asked. "YOU! LIARS! TRAITORS!"

"US?! YOU KILLED MOTHER AND FATHER!" They cried. "YOU ARE NOT OUR BROTHER!" Hans stood frozen, but then anger raged in him. He shot Elsa in the heart.

"ELSA! OLAF!" Anna and Kristoff cried. Hans struck Anna in the heart. She fell to the floor. Kristoff ran straight for his chest, pushing him down, punching his face, while he attacked, he saw Elsa and Anna trying to crawl to each other; Elsa was able to heal Anna, but not herself. Then Hans's brothers ran and grabbed his arms and took him away and he heard him screaming. _**_**_ "Anna?" Elsa said.

"Yes Elsa?" Anna asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Y-You have to do me a big, huge favor. OK?" Elsa said.

"Of course, anything." Anna said her voice cracking.

"Take care of Arendelle…without me." Elsa said.

"NO!" Anna cried. Kristoff walked up to Anna, a hand on her shoulder. Elsa turned to him.

"Kristoff?" Elsa said.

"Yes, your Majesty?" Kristoff asked.

"Take care of Anna for me." Elsa said. Then she gave one last smiling look and went to sleep. _**_**_ Anna covered her mouth, burying her face in Kristoff's chest. She can't believe it! Elsa…gone.

"Anna?" Kristoff said.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"Maybe Grandpabbie can help us." Kristoff said.

"A-Are you sure?" Anna asked, her lips quivering.

"We'll see. I'm not sure." Kristoff said.

"O-OK." Anna said. They went on a ship, as they gently boarded Elsa on the ship, Anna looked at her, immediately her heart broke up, splitting in two. Her only family left, her sister…gone… _**_**_ Kristoff looked at Anna, as she looked out onto the ocean. He walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, she looked at me, smiling sadly, he looked at her, then at Elsa's lifeless body.

"Hey, are you OK?" Kristoff said. She looked at him.

"Does it look like I am?" Anna asked. He looked at her, chastised. "I lost her…forever." _**_**_ As Anna looked at Elsa, a ship guard came up to her, she looked at him, shaking. _What now?_

"Princess Anna?" Jon said.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"It's Hans's brothers…they sent you a letter." Jon said.

"A letter?" Anna asked. He nodded and bowed before her before leaving.

"What is that?" Kristoff asked.

"A letter." Anna said.

"From?" Kristoff asked.

"Hans's brothers." Anna said

"Well…go on…read it." Kristoff said.

 _ **Dear Princess Anna of Arendelle,**_

 _ **We apologize about all that happened. We didn't mean it, the only reason we had to do that was because Hans threatened to kill us. And speaking of Hans, we executed him by hanging. We hope that Queen Elsa will be better soon. Have a safe journey back home…see you soon.**_

 _ **The Princes of the Southern Isles.**_

Anna finished the letter, looked at Kristoff, tears in her eyes. He looked at her, hugging her.

"It's for the best." Kristoff said. _**_**_ Kristoff looked at Anna as she went down on her knees next to Elsa. _If only._ Kristoff thought.

"Anna?" Kristoff said. "Look at me, please." She slowly turned around, crying. Eyes red.

"Yes?" Anna asked. He grabbed, holding her hands in his hands, tightly. "Kristoff, are you OK?"

"Can you promise me something?" Kristoff asked. She nodded. "Promise me you'll be strong."

"I promise." Anna said. He smiled at her and kissed her. "I love you, Kristoff."

"I love you too." Kristoff said. Anna looked down at Elsa, putting a hand on her hand, crying. _**_**_ Anna looked out to the horizon to see the castle; she went to Kristoff and shook him awake.

"Kristoff…look!" Anna said. "We're home! We can save Elsa now!" He nodded.

"Next stop: The Rock Troll Village!" Captain Andrew said.

"Thank you, Captain Andrew." Anna said. He nodded as he helped Elsa to get down.

"There's Grandpabbie!" Kristoff said, pointing.

"Finally!" Anna said. "Grandpabbie! We need your help, please!"

"I know…I'm sorry, Kristoff." Grandpabbie said. "I failed you."

"What are you talking about?" Kristoff asked. "You didn't fail me."

"The powers…I was forced to give it to him." Grandpabbie said.

"I know, and I forgive you for that…but please help us." Kristoff said.

"Here…bring her here to me." Grandpabbie said. He put a hand over Elsa's heart, and in an instant, the fire in her heart disappeared. Elsa woke up, Anna helped her up. She looked around.

"What happened?" Elsa asked. Everyone looked at each other. Then Olaf appeared and smiled.

"So, what'd I miss?" Olaf asked. They all laughed. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing…it's a long story." Anna said. "Hans killed you…but Grandpabbie helped you.

"I know that…but why did Hans have powers?" Elsa asked. Everyone looked at Grandpabbie.

"He forced me…he threatened to kill you all if I didn't…I had no choice." Grandpabbie said.

After the "incident", Anna gave birth to two beautiful daughters: Angel and Snowflake. Angel has powers just like Aunt Elsa, and Snowflake is just like her mother. They're 8 and 5 years old.

"Where's Uncle Olaf, Mama?" Snowflake asked one day.

"I don't know…let's go find him." Anna said. After searching for a few hours, they found him.

"You found me!" Olaf said.

"Where are Angel and Aunt Elsa?" Snowflake asked.

"Aunt Elsa's helping Angel with her ice powers." Anna said.

"Can I go see?" Snowflake asked.

"I don't see why not." Anna said.

"Where's Papa?" Snowflake asked.

"At work, he'll be back soon." Anna said. They walked to the ballroom and saw Elsa and Angel.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Hello Anna." Elsa said. "What are you doing here?"

"Snowflake just wanted to see you and Angel." Anna said.

"Good timing, because Angel and I just finished our session, today." Elsa said.

"Thanks Aunt Elsa, I had fun." Angel said, hugging her.

"You're very welcome." Elsa said.

"So?" Anna asked. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Kristoff came in.

"PAPA!" The girls cried, excitedly.

"How are my two beautiful daughters doing?" Kristoff asked.

"I played hide and seek with Mama and Uncle Olaf!" Snowflake said.

"I had an ice power lesson today with Aunt Elsa!" Angel said.

"I'm glad." Kristoff said. He then turned to Anna, Elsa, and Olaf "Hi guys."

"Hi Kristoff." They said. After the happy reunion, they drank hot chocolate. Then the girls went to sleep. The adults, including Olaf, sat down together next to the fireplace and a small chat.

 _ **_**_ The next day, Angel and Snowflake woke up and went to the ballroom, laughing in delight.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Snowflake cried happily.

"Are you ready?" Angel said. Snowflake nodded. Angel created a small snowball in her hands and tossed in the air. Snowflake ran around, trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Anna, Elsa, Olaf, and Kristoff, smiling at Angel and Snowflake.

"Oops, did we wake you?" Snowflake asked.

"No." Elsa said.

"Are you having fun?" Anna asked.

"Yeah!" Angel said. "Aunt Elsa?"

"Yes Angel?" Elsa said.

"Why do I always have lessons for my ice powers?" Angel asked. "Not that I don't like it."

"Well…" Elsa trailed off. She looked at Anna. "Do you wanna hear a story? A true story about me and your mother." Angel and Snowflake looked and sat down with their Uncle Olaf. "When we were your age, your mother and I were playing with my powers, until one night, I created snow mountains, she was going too fast, and I couldn't catch up with her, and while she was jumping, I slipped and accidentally hit her head. So, from that day on, I isolated myself from her, so I wouldn't hurt her." They looked at her. "I vowed that our children will learn how to control them." Anna was completely shocked. She never thought that her sister was trying to protect her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anna asked.

"I was scared..." Elsa trailed off. "I'm so sorry Anna. Can you ever forgive me?" Anna nodded.

"Of course."Anna said. "Of course."

"I love you, Aunt Elsa. Can I ask you a question?" Angel asked.

"Of course, anything." Elsa said.

"Am I going to be thrown into a dungeon like you?" Angel asked. They looked at her in shock.

"No! Never! Why would you ever ask that?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know…" Angel said. Snowflake went to her and hugged her tightly.

"I won't let anyone to take you away." Snowflake said, smiling. Angel looked down at her.

The next day, Elsa went to check on Angel, she wanted to ask her about yesterday. She knocked.

"Angel, can I come in please?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, Aunt Elsa." Angel said.

"Can you come over here, please? I want to ask you something." Elsa said. Angel crossed the room, sitting in her Aunt Elsa's lap. Her hands were cold, just like Elsa, causing Elsa to have bad memories, but she shook it off. Now, her niece was more important. "Angel?" She looked up.

"Yes?" Angel said.

"Would like to talk to me about yesterday?" Elsa asked. Angel slowly nodded.

"Well, the only reason I said that was because, a few days ago, Snowflake and I were playing…but we accidentally went too far and ended up in the dungeons. Snowflake and I were terrified, but a really nice guard escorted us out, taking us to the ballroom." Angel explained.

"Well, I'm glad you told me, but why did you talk about being thrown inside?" Elsa asked.

"I guess my powers really scare me to the point that I'm a monster." Angel said.

"Oh, Angel, you are NOT a monster." Elsa said. "I love you very much, my dear."

"I love you more." Angel said. Snowflake entered into the room, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Sis." Angel said. Snowflake yawned.

"Morning Angel. Morning Aunt Elsa." Snowflake said.

"Did you sleep well?" Elsa asked. Snowflake nodded.

"What's for breakfast?" Snowflake asked.

"I don't know. Let's go see." Elsa said.

"I'm hungry." Angel said.

"Me too." Snowflake said. **___** __After breakfast, Angel and Elsa went to the ballroom for their lesson. Angel loved these lessons.

"You know something Aunt Elsa?" Angel asked.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"You are the best aunt ever!" Angel said.

"Thank you." Elsa said.

"I'm tired." Angel said

"You are?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah." Angel said.

"Me too." Elsa said.

"Today was fun!" Angel said.

"Yeah, it was." Elsa said.

"Where's Mama?" Angel asked.

"I don't know." Elsa said.

"Let's go find her!" Angel said.

"Sure." Elsa said.

"Then we can go see Uncle Olaf!" Angel said.

"Then we can go see Uncle Olaf." Elsa smiled.

"Can we do this tomorrow too?" Angel asked.

"We can do it tomorrow too." Elsa said.

"Papa admires your ice a lot." Angel said.

"I've realized. He seems to be very emotional." Elsa said.

"Mama and Snowflake are very alike. Like mother like daughter." Angel said. Elsa laughed.

"Yes, just like you and me." Elsa said.

"I love you." Angel said.

"I love you too." Elsa said.

"Having powers is fun." Angel said.

"Is it really?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, it is." Angel said.

"I'm glad." Elsa said.

 ** _The End_**

 ** _Kristina Haddad_**


End file.
